


Welcome Back Bucky Barnes

by Sporadic_fics



Series: Happy Steve bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Happy Steve Bingo, Long Lost Friends, M/M, Meeting the pen pal, a sequel to The Treasure Of Levels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 04:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/pseuds/Sporadic_fics
Summary: Steve finally meets J, his short-term pen pal.





	Welcome Back Bucky Barnes

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Happy Steve Bingo 2019  
A sequel to Treasure Of Letters  
My Tumblr is Sporadic-fics

_ Stevie, _

_ I don’t think you want to see me, see what I became. _

Steve felt ice flow through his veins, he knew that the person who had written the note was in front of him. He could feel the weight of their stare, he could hear the creaking of the floorboards beneath their weight and he could feel a bead of sweat run down his neck. Steve wanted to look up and he also wanted his shield but he didn’t have that so he had to settle for shifting his eyes up from the spiky scrawled note.

Steve had had his heart broken more times than he could count, each time someone broke it off with him his heart would break, every death in his life of someone he vaguely knew broke his heart but this, well this felt like his chest had been ripped apart and his heart had been set on fire. No amount of fighting or torture had ever felt this painfull. He was hyperventilating at the sight in front of him and he was brought back to before the serum where he was sickly and his asthma would play up.

“Bucky?” There in front of him stood his friend, the friend he had seen fall from the side of the train. Steve could still remember how his fingers had grazed Bucky’s just before he fell. His friend had changed, his hair longer, he was more muscular, he had a metal arm, his eyes were hard with confusion and fear and he was now the Winter Soldier.

“Who the hell is Bucky?” He reached for a knife that was in his thigh holster, it was perfectly blended in with his tactical pants, and waved at Steve with narrowed eyes. “I’m James.”

“James Buchanan Barnes,” Steve stood from his crouch and pressed himself against the wall fighting the urge to fling himself at his friend and hug him. “Bucky is short for Buchanan.”

“Right, of course.” Bucky slumped back against the wall opposite Steve, his posture relaxing slightly as he put his knife away back in its holster. “I remember that.”

“What happened Bucky? You haven’t aged and your arm…” He closed his eyes with regret. “Shit, I shouldn’t have been so insensitive. Come inside Buck, we have a lot to talk about.”

Bucky stood with his back to the wall, his eyes never leaving Steve’s body. In a way, Bucky knew he had been dreaming about Steve all this time he had been without him. The dreams were never vivid but Bucky could remember dreaming of Steve’s fingers holding his, he could also remember Steve holding him close but Steve was skinnier then- more bones than muscle. He could remember hearing Steve’s laugh in his dream, it was distant but it was there and it haunted Bucky sometimes. 

“I stole your sketchbook,” he blurted out. “I’m sorry but I found it in your window when I went to try and talk to you one day. I didn’t mean to but it was there and you weren’t and I needed something of you.”

Steve sat on the stool and nodded to the stool next to him.

“I knew I didn’t leave it at the park and it’s okay, clearly we have some stuff to figure out.” 

Bucky sat next to Steve, their bodies were so close to each other that Bucky could feel Steve’s body heat. It was a lot and Bucky was overwhelmed but all he wanted to do was curl up next to him and stay there forever because he knew that for once he would probably be safe. Maybe he could finally stop constantly looking over his shoulder.

Bucky slid his hand to Steve’s, cool metal meeting warm flesh. Bucky felt Steve squeeze his hand, “I’ve missed you so much.”

Bucky met his eyes before leaning his head on Steve’s shoulder, memories coming back to him. “I’ve missed you too, even when I couldn’t remember you.”

Steve knew there and then that this would be a challenge, that his friend had a long journey ahead of him but the relief he felt was immense. He rubbed Bucky’s cool hand with his thumb, enjoying the confirmation that Bucky was still with him.

Steve had never felt so happy in his life, his eyes were filling with tears and he had to try and hold back a sniffle but Bucky heard it and nuzzled into his neck, "I know, I know."

"I can't even tell you how happy I am right now, even with the million questions in my head right now." Steve turned his head so his lips could graze Bucky's temple, a content sigh escaping him. "Welcome home Buck, whatever you need help with, I can be there for you."


End file.
